With increasing complexity of the lifestyle of human beings, health-related issues, in general, have risen in the past few years. For instance, there has been a rise in cardio-vascular diseases, high blood pressure, and diabetes in young people. Developing a mathematical model that has the capability to predict the risk of such diseases/conditions might help the people to alter their lifestyles. Further, such predictions may help the doctors to provide consultations to such people, accordingly.